Crazy Taxi: Ultra Speed
Crazy Taxi: Ultra Speed is the official 4th Installment in SEGA's Crazy Taxi series, The third being Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller, which was released in 2002, marking 17 years since the last installment of the series. The Game takes the gameplay from the previous installments and perfects them to a tee, along with adding new features such as a Story Mode, and Multiplayer. It also includes a soundtrack featuring The Offspring and Bad Religion, along with Methods of Mayhem, Limp Bizkit, Reveille, and Green Day. Gameplay The Gameplay of Crazy Taxi: Ultra Speed is very akin to the earlier installments. The main objective of the game is to pick up customers and take them to their chosen destination as quickly as possible. Along the way, money can be earned by performing stunts such as near misses with other vehicles. The player is directed to a destination by a large green arrow at the top of the screen. The arrow does not adjust based on obstacles, but rather points in the general direction of the destination. Once the player arrives near the destination, they must stop within a specified zone. When the destination is reached, that customer's fare is added to the player's total money earned. Ratings are then awarded depending on how long the player took to complete the journey. If the customer's timer runs out before the player reaches the destination the customer jumps from the taxi without paying the driver. The Crazy Hop and the ability to pick up a total of 4 passengers at once return from Crazy Taxi 2 and Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller. There are 6 Total stages in the game. West Coast from Crazy Taxi 1, Small Apple from Crazy Taxi 2, Glitter Oasis from High Roller, and 3 Original Stages, Southwest, Japan, and Crazy City. With new quirks and additions to the old levels. Characters West Coast Axel *Age: 23 *Sex: Male *Height: 6 ft 0 in *Weight: 155 Lbs A carefree and crazy 23-year old guy with a hot and quick temper, Axel became a cabbie after going on a crazy taxi ride when he was ten years old, and considers it the coolest profession. He enjoys entertaining his customers while getting big tips in the process. After hours, Axel enjoys board sports, plays bass and vocals in a punk band and tries picking up women. But due to his explosive nature, bands usually kick him out and girls dump him. He has many friends and is usually a cheerful guy, but tends to pick fights for no reason. B.D. Joe *Age: 27 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 9 in *Weight: 149 Lbs A funky and cheerful 27-year old cabbie, B.D. Joe likes entertaining people his own way with his driving and conversational skills. He's also an accomplished street performer, and can put musicians to shame using some trash lids and oil drums. Although many people recognize his skills and ask him to go pro, he finds being a cabbie too much fun and making people smile is enough for him. He's been learning card tricks as another means of making people's day. Gena *Age: 25 *Sex: Female *Height: 5 ft 7 in *Weight: 113 Lbs 25-year old car lover best described as "cool" and "sexy", Gina becomes a cabbie so she can race around in her cab all day, and isn't as concerned whether her customers enjoy her driving or not. She's talented enough to become a professional racer, but loves the unexpected, something she only finds in driving fast in traffic-laden streets. When she's not driving her car, she's often working on it, and spends most of her time and earnings performing extensive tune-ups. Men are drawn to Gena's beauty and have tried to woo her, but either because she feels she has no time for them, or because the object of her affection is her one and only cab, she leaves them in the dust. Gus *Age: 44 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 8 in *Weight: 189 Lbs The 44-year old original crazy cabbie. In his youth, Gus was a wild and uncontrollable hooligan and selfish to a fault. He hated to lose and had to be #1 at any cost. Fascinated by new things, he was drawn to unique trends, got a flash of inspiration and brought an old junked out 1955 jalopy, and began the Crazy Taxi trend. Outside of work, Gus meets with his poker buddies and gambles, and learned he didn't always have to win. Big Apple Slash *Age: 27 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 8 in *Weight: 152 Lbs Nihilistic, cool and a bit insane, 27-year old Slash is usually a cool guy. Those that don't know him might say he's rude and irresponsible, but those that do say he's kind, takes care of his friends, and is looked up to as a leader. One would think Slash is surrounded by friends, but people who admire him are just as afraid of him because he's a man with two faces. He can easily get out of control, even over the smallest matters, and everyone around him becomes his enemy. Anyone who approaches him when he's angry is either a brave soul or a complete idiot. As long as you don't make him angry, Slash can be trusted to do his job really well, and his first-class driving skills have earned him a loyal following. Why did he become a taxi driver? No one knows, but people guess he did it on a whim. Iceman *Age: 30 *Sex: Male *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 182 Lbs With cool looks and a hint of madness, the 30-year old Iceman doesn't talk much and pays a compliment to no one. Nothing is impossible for him and he makes no mistakes; if something is wrong, something else must have caused it. His personality causes problems, and his jobs don't last very long because of it. One day, while driving his car, he saw an old man hitchhiking and gave him a ride, and was rewarded with a huge tip at the end for his technique and speed. The next day, he painted his car yellow and the rest is history. He drives his taxi just to get by, and spends his peaceful days with his beloved dog, a boxer named "BB". Cinnamon *Age: 20 *Sex: Female *Height: 5 ft 5 in *Weight: 113 Lbs A sharp dresser and a cheerful person, Cinnamon is a 20-year old spunky girl, talented driver, and a veritable optimist. However, it's because of this positive thinking that she has trouble distinguishing right and wrong. When trouble arises, instead of thinking about how to improve for the future, she thinks she was fine and someone else caused the problem, and never learns from her mistakes. She is very forgetful, but because of her honest, caring attitude and cheerful disposition, no one in town dislikes her and her friends are always there for her. She became a cabbie because it gave her the chance to meet so many people every day and loves the praise that comes with it. While her maneuvers delight her customers, she often takes it too far. HOT-D *Age: 80 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 4 in *Weight: 167 Lbs The ultimate optimist, HOT-D is a cheerful 80-year-old man who is extremely healthy for his age. His number one priority? Earn money. Number two priority? Getting a thrill. Previously a wild and crazy stunt driver, he was visiting the West Coast to film stunts for a big action movie when one of their crazy cabbies drove past him on the road, with skills that would impress even the most professional stunt driver such as himself. With his own superior skills, he caught up and took a ride, and got the idea of using his skills back East and make serious bank. He headed home, painted his cruisemobile, and thinking the drivers out west lacked lip service, he sought to improve his social talents to delight his customers, which could only bring in more bank. Although sometimes he gets too carried away in conversation and forgets where to drop them off, he's learned to calm down angry customers because they won't leave a tip otherwise. Glitter Oasis Angel *Age: 20 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 7 in *Weight: 149 Lbs A 20-year old party animal who relies on his instincts, which often gets him into trouble because he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. He believes in living life to its fullest, with his motto being, "You only live once, so enjoy it." When he isn't enjoying life, he's thinking about how he can, going as so far to call his friends at three in the morning to see if they want to party or swim in the ocean. He's a positive person, but also a little too self-focused. Despite his crazy antics, his friends find it hard to hate him because he always considers them when he wants to have fun. He became a cab driver because it's a fun way to make a buck, and if he's not having fun, he's in a car and can go find something fun to do. Bixbite *Age: 26 *Sex: Male *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 149 Lbs A 26-year old cabbie fascinated with speed, his biggest thrill is trying to see how fast he can go, and only feels alive when he's pushing himself and his car to the limit. Most people think he's quite ordinary, either unfriendly or with a lot on his mind, but he's actually storing up his energy for the next big thrill. Bixbite once had the opportunity to go into racing at 20 years old, with 10 sponsors trying to scout him due to his insane skills. While he could be successful, it would cost him his privacy. He went back and forth on it until his circuit buddies talked about some crazy driving in the West Coast. The thrill of being pushed to the limit, doing things you couldn't on the race track, while making money? That sounded exciting, and Bixbite ended up becoming a taxi driver. Mrs. Venus *Age: 50 *Sex: Female *Height: 5 ft 4 in *Weight: 205 Lbs A 50-year old funky mother who supports seven kids and a husband, to say that Mrs. Venus is cheerful would be an understatement. She loves being happy and making everyone around her happy. She's the breadwinner of her family, and the only thing she loves as much as her family is her job, which allows her to meet all sorts of people and make them feel good about themselves. No one walks her cab feeling depressed and leave without feeling at least a little better. Her skills behind the wheel and love of driving came from her father, a stunt driver. Zax *Age: 38 *Sex: Male *Height: 6 ft 3 in *Weight: 303 Lbs 38-year old Zax has a tough demeanor that he wears with pride, and the only love in his life is his car. He never makes mistakes, he's always right, and he'll get in your face if you tell him otherwise. He loves driving his vehicle 24 hours a day, which is probably why he became a taxi driver. He maintains his car and is renowned for his hydraulic techniques. Many have visited him in hopes of learning from him, but he has no patience for them and kicks them out before they learn anything. Only once in his life has Zax been kind; when an elderly man poured his heart out to him and asked to learn his technique. It was the first and last time he ever taught his prized technique to anyone. Southwest Johnny *Age: 16 *Sex: Male *Height: 5 ft 7 in *Weight: 134 Lbs The young 16-year old blue chipper, Johnny is the youngest ever cabbie in the Crazy Taxi system. After his dad retired from the Crazy Taxi system at age 50, he decided to go into the system to keep the legacy of his father going. He's known for his sharp and quirky personality and his ability to keep his passengers entertained the whole ride there, with facsinating road stories with his dad as a kid, to his extensive knowledge of the advanced quirks and tricks involved with the Crazy Taxi system. However, Being a younger kid, he can be very immature and at times his quirky attitude can be a turn-off to some customers. Rose *Age: 20 *Sex: Female *Height: 5 ft 7 in *Weight: 109 Lbs The 20-year old Rose is a girl that always has the highest standards in both her driving, and her look. Growing up in the richest part of the Southwest, she always enjoyed the Crazy Taxi system due to how insane it can be and get. When she got her driver's license at age 19, she tried out for the Southwest division of the Crazy Taxi system, and was met with immediate praise. She might be very intelligent, but at times, her attitude to be the best Crazy Driver sometimes backfires on her, leading sometimes to customers not being faithful, mainly since she also sometimes gives lip service to any customer that doesn't agree with her. Chandler '' ''Holly Japan Kuro Hachi Misaki Seto Soundtrack The Soundtrack consists of Punk Rock, Pop Punk, and Nu-Metal tunes, and also includes select songs from the previous games. The Offspring *All I Want (From Crazy Taxi 1) *Way Down The Line (From Crazy Taxi 1) *No Breaks (From Crazy Taxi 2) *One Fine Day (From Crazy Taxi 2) *The Kids Aren't Alright *The Future Is Now *Turning Into You *Gotta Get Away *Genocide *Half-Truism Bad Religion *Ten in 2010 (From Crazy Taxi 1) *Them and Us (From Crazy Taxi 1) *Punk Rock Song (From Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller) *American Jesus *Broken *Supersonic *You Methods of Mayhem *Crash (From Crazy Taxi 2) *Get Naked *Hypocritical Limp Bizkit *Trust? *Just Like This (Also used in Character Select) Green Day *Platypus (I Hate You) *Ha Ha You're Dead *Burnout Category:Crazy Taxi Category:SEGA Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sequel Category:Racing Games Category:Score Attack